


הדבר הטוב היחיד

by TheSilverSeeker



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Angst, Asexual Relationship, Cuddling & Snuggling, First Kiss, Fluff, Healing, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Sickfic, The Black Death, aura magic, i guess??, the 14th century
Language: עברית
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:47:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21627055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSilverSeeker/pseuds/TheSilverSeeker
Summary: בעצם, אולי לא הכל היה רע במאה הארבע-עשרה.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 11
Collections: Aspec-friendly Good Omens





	הדבר הטוב היחיד

**Author's Note:**

> פורסם במקביל ב-HPortal ב1.12.19

אזירפאל ידע שהוא גוסס.  
או, לפחות, הגוף האנושי שלו גסס. הוא עזב את המנזר בו התגורר בשנים האחרונות ברגע שהגיעו דיווחים על המגפה שפשטה בארץ, ועשה את דרכו אל העיירה הקרובה ביותר. כשהגיע הוא מצא אנשים חלושים, מורעבים וחולים, חלקם שכובים ברחוב, ספק ממתינים למותם ספק מכיוון שהתמוטטו ולא נותר בהם כוח לקום.  
הוא ניגש לחולה הראשון שנקרה בדרכו - ילדה שעונה על קיר, נערה בקושי, בעלת עור אפרפר ומבט לא ממוקד, כאילו הביטה דרך העולם ולא הייתה מסוגלת להתמקד בדברים הנמצאים בו - והניח יד על מצחה. כף ידו זהרה לרגע, והאור הזהוב התפשט ממנו דרך כל גופה. היא אימצה את עיניה, מצמצה כמה פעמים, והניעה את שפתיה מבלי להשמיע קול. מצד שני, לא בקע מפיה שום דבר אחר, ואזירפאל לקח את זה כסימן טוב. הוא קם והמשיך לחולה הבא.  
"אין אף רופא בסביבה?" הוא שאל את החולה החמישי, גבר בעל זיפים שזרועותיו היו מנוקדות בשחור, בזמן שתיעל אנרגיה לתוכו. הזוהר לא נראה בהיר כשהיה לפני כן.  
"יש," האיש השתעל. "ר-מאי, יקר מדי… לא עוזר…"  
אזירפאל הידק את שפתיו לקו דק והנהן, מסיים לרפא את האיש, והתכוון להמשיך לאדם הבא. כשקם ראשו הסתחרר מעט, והוא התנודד לרגע על רגליו לפני שייצב את עצמו, עיסה את רקותיו, ורק אז המשיך.  
הוא ריפא שני אנשים נוספים בטרם התאושש מהסחרחורת לדי זמן כדי לשאול היכן רופא העיירה נמצא, ולשנות את מסלולו - שעד עכשיו היה שיטוט ללא כיוון מוגדר - בהתאם.  
לאחר שריפא את האדם העשירי, הזוהר מידו עמום בהרבה כעת, אזירפאל גילה שלקום נהיה קשה יותר ויותר, והחל לפקפק בכך שיוכל לקום שוב אם יירפא חולה נוסף. הוא החל לעשות את דרכו לעבר הבניין שקיווה שיהיה הפונדק, או כל מקום אחר בו יוכל להסתגר לכמה שעות ולחדש את כוחותיו. הוא השתעל כמה פעמים בדרך, ובסופו של דבר עצר, נתמך בחומת אבן, ובחן את ההילה שלו.  
הילה הייתה ההתגלמות המופשטת ברובה של תמצית היצור החי שהפיק אותה. כל הילה שיקפה את מצבו הרגשי של בעליה, ולעין המיומנת חשפה גם את מצבו הנפשי. במקרה של יצורים מלאכיים היה בהילה מרכיב נוסף, בלתי נפרד מעצם קיומם, והוא כוחם.  
אזירפאל, בהיותו שומר לשעבר ולכן לוחם במהותו, יכול היה לחזק את מהלומותיו או ליצור יש מאין כמעט כל דבר שהיה מסוגל לדמיין, אבל שחזור של הגוף והנפש למצבם התקני דרש השקעה שונה לגמרי של אנרגיה, והוא לא היה מסוגל להתמיד בה לאורך זמן.  
ההילה שלו נראתה חלשה מכפי שאי פעם זכר שהייתה.  
סחרחורת שוב תקפה אותו. הוא כשל לתוך המבנה הקרוב ביותר - כנסייה, עדיין בשימוש אך עדיין ריקה מספיק כדי שלא יסלקו אותו - וקרס כנגד הקיר.  
הוא לא ישן, רק ישב שם למשך כמה שעות, ראשו נח על האבן הקרה.  
כשיצא שוב הוא הצליח לרפא כמה אנשים נוספים - פחות מאשר בפעם הקודמת - בטרם חזרה הסחרחורת. בדרכו חזרה לכנסייה הוא כמעט מעד על רגליו של ילד, שהיה חולה אף מכדי לשים לב לכך.  
הוא ידע שלא נותר בו די כוח.  
הוא ריפא אותו בכל מקרה.  
*  
ארבעה ימים כאלה חלפו בטרם היה אזירפאל מוכן להודות שהסחרחורות שנתקף היו סימפטום של אותה מגפה. הפתרון היה פשוט, כמובן - אם יישאר בפנים ויירפא את עצמו הוא יוכל לנוח במשך כמה ימים ואז לחזור לרפא את תושבי העיירה - אבל המחלה הכתה בהם מדי יום, ולא הייתה בו כל תועלת אילו סתם היה יושב בחיבוק ידיים בזמן שזה קורה, הוא היה מוכרח להמשיך, הלא כן?  
*  
כמה ימים עברו והוא כבר בקושי היה מסוגל לצאת מהכנסייה. השמועות נדדו בעיר במקומו, על הזר שמסלק את החולי, או שואב אותו לתוך עצמו, ועל כך, אזירפאל שמע, שהרופא עזב את העיירה, לקח את כל חפציו ונדד הלאה.  
הסיבה היחידה שקם באותו יום הייתה כניסתו של אדם נוסף לכנסייה. האישה כשלה דרך כל המעבר ועד אליו, ומבט חטוף הבהיר למה נזקקה. אזירפאל הניח יד רועדת על מצחה ותיעל כמה שיותר לתוכה, מודע עד כאב לכך שזה לא יספיק.  
כשסיים היא התנשמה בכבדות, אולי מהמחלה, אולי מההלם, וקרקרה, "תודה לך," הכרת התודה בעיניה מפנה מקום בין רגע לחלחלה כאשר הוא ניסה לענות והצליח רק להשתעל. הוא הביט אחריה כשמיהרה לצאת משם, מוחה את הדם משפתיו.  
*  
בסופו של דבר גם הוא ניצל את שארית כוחותיו כדי לצאת החוצה ולהמתין ברחוב למות גופו. הוא, לפחות, יכול היה להתנחם בעובדה שיעלה השמיימה, ובסופו של דבר יקבל גוף חדש ויחזור ארצה. אבל כרגע הוא שכב, רועד וקודח, וכמו האחרים המתין.  
הוא הרגיש מגע על כתפו ואת הקרקע נשמטת תחתיו, ורק באיחור הצליח להתמקד מספיק כדי לפקוח עיניים ולראות שהנחתו, גם אם הגיעה באיחור, הייתה נכונה. הזר שנשא אותו לבש גלימה שחורה ומסכה שהסתירה לחלוטין את פניו, אבל היה משהו… הוא ראה…  
*  
הצליל הראשון ששמע היה חריקת צירים, והזר נשא אותו לתוך בקתה והניח אותו על מיטה רכה להפליא. "א…" _אני צריך לחזור,_ הוא ניסה למחות, אך גרונו, צרוד וחלוש מהשיעולים והקיא והדם, סירב לשתף פעולה. הזר רק הניח יד על חזהו ודחף אותו בעדינות חזרה אל המזרן. משהו בתוכו, שאולי היה ההילה שלו, הגיב למגע. "ק- קְר-" הוא ניסה שוב, והאחר רק נד בראשו.  
"אל," אמר קרולי, קולו מעומעם מאחורי המסכה, ידו האחת נותרה במקומה בעוד האחרת נעה אל לחיו ורקתו של אזירפאל. "תנוח." ושוב אזירפאל הרגיש את העֶרוּת חומקת ממנו.  
*  
לאורך מה שנראה כמו הימים הבאים הוא התנודד בין שינה להכרה, מתעורר לזמן קצר בלבד ושוב שוקע בחשכה. לפעמים, כשהיה ער בקושי, הרגיש מגע עדין של יד מלטפת את שערו, אגודל מסיט תלתל סורר ממצחו, והיה נאחז בהם לפני שהחליק לחשכה שוב. לפעמים היה המהום שקט, או מלמול שאת מילותיו לא הצליח לפענח, אבל הקול היה מרגיע וחמים ואזירפאל לא רצה לעזוב אותו, לא רצה שהוא יעזוב. פעם אחת פקח את עיניו, אבל ראשו כאב ונקודות ריצדו בשדה הראייה שלו, אבל הוא הספיק לראות הקלה בעיניים הצהובות שהביטו בו, וכששב לעצום את עיניו הוא חייך לעברן.  
*  
"-לם אל תעששששה את זה שוב," שמע יום אחד כשהתעורר. "אל תאמץ-" אנחה. "אל תפגע בעצמך ככה. אני לא חושב שאוכל לרפא אותך שוב-" צליל, שאולי היה צחוק, ואולי משהו כאוב יותר. ואז, כמעט בלחישה: "אני לא יכול לאבד אותך." רפרוף כנגד רקתו, רך ונעים ומשהו נוסף, מילה שחמקה ממנו אך תחושה שההילה שלו הגיבה אליה. הוא רצה להגיד משהו, ניסה להניע את שפתיו…  
*  
כשפקח את עיניו כבר היה חשוך, וכשהטה את ראשו מעט הוא יכול היה לראות מבעד לחלון היחיד בבקתה את קרני השמש האחרונות נעלמות באופק.  
קרולי נרדם בישיבה לידו, סנטרו נח על חזהו וראשו מוטה בזווית שנראתה די לא נוחה. אזירפאל התרומם מעט ונשען על מרפקו, שמח לגלות שגופו התאושש ושהתנועה באה בקלות. הוא לא בדיוק הופתע כשחש שהוא לא מסוגל להתיק את מבטו. הוא לא בדיוק רצה.  
קרולי התעורר כעבור זמן מה, גנח, ועיסה את צווארו. הוא מצמץ כמה פעמים, מבטו פגש בזה של אזירפאל ועיניו התרחבו לרגע בטרם פינתה ההפתעה מקום למשהו אחר. "היי," הוא אמר. "איך אתה מרגיש?"  
אזירפאל הניח לעצמו לשקוע חזרה לתוך המיטה. "בסדר גמור," הוא מלמל, קולו צרוד מעט מחוסר שימוש.  
קרולי הביט בו בפקפוק, רכן לעברו והניח יד על מצחו. "אתה כבר לא קודח," הוא קבע לבסוף, ידו התעכבה מעט במקום, וגם כשהזיז אותה הוא נשאר רכון קרוב אל המלאך.  
"לא," הוא הושיט את ידו - קרולי היה כל כך קרוב כעת - והבריש באגודלו את לחיו של השד, שהתמסר למגע. "תודה לך, יקירי."  
אם אחד מהם אמר משהו אחרי זה, אזירפאל לא זכר זאת, כי ברגע הבא פגשו שפתיו של קרולי את שלו, רכות ועדינות ונושאות הבטחה של זמנים טובים יותר וכל כך, כל כך _קרולי_ ואולי לא הוא התחיל את זה אבל עכשיו הוא לא רצה להפסיק. אזירפאל משך קלות בשרוולו של השד וזה נע אף קרוב יותר, מזדחל אל תוך המיטה לצדו. הם נותרו כך במשך זמן מה, כרוכים זה בזה מתחת לשמיכות, כשקרולי הפר את הדממה ומלמל: "אם עששששית את זה בכוונה, מלאך, אני נשששבע-" ואזירפאל התרומם מעט ונשק לקצה אפו, קוטע אותו וכל מחשבה קוהרנטית שהשד עלול היה להגיע אליה בחצי השעה הקרובה, והתכרבל חזרה כנגד חזהו.  
הוא באמת הרגיש טוב יותר.


End file.
